


Hotel Fantasia: Awaken\Slumber

by CecilRivers



Series: Hotel Fantasia Universe [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Girls Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Memories, Original Character Death(s), Past Character Death, Recovery, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecilRivers/pseuds/CecilRivers
Summary: A side story to Hotel Fantasia, containing only original characters.Memories of a past life continue to haunt Shirohime Tanoshi and Dokuko Kurosuke, even in the safety of this dream hotel. Even in the comforts of this paradise, tears still fall... but in the comfort of one another, they can be wiped away.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Hotel Fantasia Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029405
Comments: 15
Kudos: 12





	Hotel Fantasia: Awaken\Slumber

_Shirohime gasped, her eyes wide at the creature in front of her. It was humanoid, but barely; its head was like a fly's, big and bulbous with massive compound eyes that peered at her. Its arms, all four of them, were long and stringy, but with something like pincers at each end, razor-sharp._

_There was no way in **hell** this was Nogami-kun._

_Shirohime wanted to scream. Her tan hands quickly grabbed the knife on the kitchen counter. She tried to speak, to say something, anything..._

_No words._

_"Ufufufufufu..." the creature before her laughed cruelly. "Tanoshi-chan... is that what you want? You want to kill me? Your best friend since preschool?"_

_Shirohime opened her mouth, shouting, but couldn't hear her own words._

_The creature laughed again. "Nogami? He's been dead for years. I'll tell you who I am: I'm **Mushisan**."_

_The young gyaru gasped. She tried to scream; instead, she sobbed._

_Mushisan approached slowly. "That's right. The same Mushisan who killed your sister."_

_Shirohime rushed at the bug-man with her knife. The creature grabbed both her hands, laughing louder than ever. She struggled; he approached, its bug-like mouth licking along her neck before pushing her to the ground._

_"Now, then, Shirohime... it's time to die."_

_She tried screaming, yelling, begging for help. Nothing. Still no sound. Only tears as her clothes were ripped apart._

_"But first, let me have a little fun. No use killing someone with a body this good~"_

**_"DOKUKO!!!!"_ **

Shirohime fell out of bed, her face on the ground. The well-decorated room, illuminated with multicolored lava lamps, appeared around her as she remembered where she was.

Floor 20, Room 46 of the Hotel Fantasia.

Here, she lived in peace, comfort, and tranquility, surrounded by friends and companions. Most importantly, though, she was _safe_. None of the monsters from _that world_ could reach her here. This place was paradise.

And yet, the dreams still came.

When Shirohime was a young girl, she started having dreams of a certain boy, perfect in every way (at least, to her). He would take her hand, kiss her cheek, and tell her she was beautiful. Of course, she rarely told anyone about this dream, besides maybe her on-and-off girlfriend Dokuko.

After the _incident_ , though, her dreams changed. Nightmares about the bug-man, Mushisan, filled her thoughts every night. The grief over the loss of her sister shook her, and while she may have been a _master_ at hiding her hidden fears, the pain never subsided.

And then, just four years later, she went to college... only to find its doors and windows missing one morning. Locked inside, she and the others tried to escape, but to no avail. They were locked inside the massive college... with _monsters_.

_"Tch, the hell is she?" Dokuko snarled to herself, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she wandered to the cafeteria. "Annoying bitch... she better not be hogging the food to herself."_

_Dokuko grunted, feeling a sharp sensation shooting through her body. The pain increased, both mental and physical. Right now, she **needed** Shirohime._

_"Where the hell are you?!" she shouted, turning into the kitchen._

_Blood._

_Organs._

_The expressionless face of a perfectly innocent girl._

_And for the first time in twelve years, Dokuko sobbed._

**_"SHIROHIME!!!!"_ **

The dark-haired girl opened her eyes. She checked the digital clock across from her bed: 5:40 AM.

She sighed, getting out of bed. Her pale hands fixed the bed as she tried to shake the memories from her head.

"You're safe here, dammit," she grunted. "Shirohime's safe. Mariko's safe. Kyoko's safe. Everyone's alive."

 _At least, all the girls._ Truth be told, as much as she disliked males - _all but one, anyway_ \- she was just as worried for them. Ryotaro, for example, never hurt anyone, but his death was even worse than Shirohime's.

As she was thinking, she grunted, just as before. The mental strain started attacking her, just as it always had before.

"D-dammit..." she grunted, auditory hallucinations starting to sound off in her head. Sometimes it was drums, other times it was this ominous flute sound.

And other times, it was her mother, still screaming at her for being a failure.

Only one thing cured it. She learned pretty early on, thanks to Shirohime. She reached for the phone to call her.

Instead, it started ringing.

Dokuko immediately picked it up.

"D-Dokuko-chan...😢" the girl sobbed. "C-can I come over-"

 _"Yeah, go ahead,"_ Dokuko interrupted. _"I know. I had dreams too."_

"Th-thanks...😥" Shirohime replied, wiping her tears on her pajama sleeve before hanging up.

 _E-everything's fine_ , she told herself. _I'm fine. Sis is fine, too. Everyone is fine._

Even still, the thoughts were little comfort to her. Everything was _not_ fine.

Floor 20, Room 96.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"...C'min," Dokuko said.

The blonde-haired, tan-skinned girl practically burst through the door, pushing Dokuko to the bed before she even had a chance to respond.

"DOKUKO-CHAN!!!😭" she sobbed, pressing her face into her friend's breasts. "DOKUKO-CHAN, DOKUKO-CHAN, DOKUKO-CHAAAAAAN!😭😭😭"

Dokuko sighed, exasperated. She stroked her blonde hair, comforting her. "It's okay, I'm here."

She only squeezed tighter, causing the goth girl to yelp in pain. Shirohime nuzzled her face into her chest, smiling and giggling all the while.

"Good freaking grief, Shirohime..."

Suddenly, Dokuko heard crying. Loud, obnoxious crying. It wasn't Shirohime this time, though. It was... someone else.

"Tch..." Dokuko muttered. "That's not real, right?"

"Hm?😕" Shirohime questioned, tilting her head. "What's not real?🤨"

"Good," she replied. "Anyway, just kiss me."

"Gladly!😉" Immediately, the gyaru smashed her soft lips against Dokuko's, the two girls' mouths gliding against one another's. Slowly, the sound subsided as Dokuko relaxed, the anxiety leaving her.

Shirohime pulled off her, licking her lips.

"...Thanks," Dokuko said, relieved.

"Anytime~!😏" Shirohime giggled. "You've got really nice lips...💋💋💋💋"

Dokuko rolled her eyes. "Thanks, I guess."

"Aw, c'mon! Compliment mine, you meanie!😡"

"...It should be sexier..." Dokuko mumbled.

"What?😧" Shirohime gasped. "But I'm plenty sexy! Should I grab your boobs, too?👩❤️💋👩"

"Not that," the pale girl shot back. "...You know _why_ I need to kiss you right?"

Shirohime paused for a moment, recognizing the severity in her voice. She nodded.

"Kissing girls is... the only way to stop the sounds. Shouldn't that be a hentai plot? The story of some h-anime? Instead, it's..."

She paused, the silence weighing heavily on the room.

"...It's _hell_."

Shirohime hugged Dokuko, her tan arms around her pale body.

"I... I know." Shirohime rested her chin on her shoulder. "I know. I'm sorry."

It was rare for Shirohime to sound this serious. Dokuko hugged her back, squeezing her tight.

"I want to help you. I want to save you so, so badly." Tears dropped from the gyaru's cheeks. "I'm sorry. I love you, Dokuko-chan."

Dokuko started crying, too, for the first time in years.

"I love you too, Shirohime."

Before they knew it, they were kissing again, their slick tongues gliding against one another's in their mouths. Their French kiss only intensified, their bodies trembling with desire as they made out.

As they broke the kiss, a line of saliva connected their mouths.

"Hehe, yummy...❤️" Shirohime giggled.

Dokuko smiled. "I guess so."

"You're pretty when you smile.😘"

"Tch, whatever," she replied, crossing her arms and turning away.

"Aw, c'mon!😡"

"Hey, Dokuko?" Shirohime said, sitting up on her friend's black bed.

"Hm?"

"I... had the dream again."

Dokuko sighed before grabbing her friend's shoulders. "What is your name?"

"...Shirohime Tanoshi."

"Where do you live?"

"Um... Kyoto-"

"No, no, where are you _now_?"

"...Hotel Fantasia. In your room."

"Right." Dokuko gripped her shoulders tighter, though not enough to hurt. "Who lives in Floor 20, Room 44, just a few doors from yours?"

"...Hikari Tanoshi. My sister."

"And how is she?"

"She... she's alive." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "She's alive. She's... nineteen now. She died when she was fourteen, but she's alive now. We... hang out together in each other's rooms, like we always used to."

Dokuko nodded, a rare smile crossing her face.

"Has anyone hurt you while in this hotel?"

"Well... you still bonk my head from time to time-"

"That doesn't count!" Dokuko growled, bonking Shirohime's head.

"Owies!"

The goth girl sighed. "Have you seen any monsters? Anyone trying to kill you?"

Shirohime shook her head.

"One last question," she said. "Would _he_ hurt you?"

"NO!😨" the gyaru exclaimed. "No, no, no, no, no! He'd _never_ do that!😣 He's kind and sweet and he'd never force himself on me!😫"

"Right," Dokuko said, hugging her friend. "You're completely safe here... and even if you weren't, you'd be safe right here... with me."

Shirohime cried. "I love you, Dokuko.😭"

"I love you, too, Shirohime," Dokuko whispered back. "And if _he_ never marries you, I'm taking you all for myself, got that?"

Shirohime squealed joyously into Dokuko's shoulder, squeezing her tight. "Really?😮 You mean it? You really really really mean it?!🥰"

"H-hey, gentle- _ack!_ "

"I LOVE YOU, LOVE YOU, LOVE YOU, LOVE YOU, LOVE YOUUUU!!!🤣❤️👩🏻❤️💋👩🏼"

Hours passed. If there was a sun in this black void where the Hotel Fantasia stood, the sun would've risen a while ago. Of course, in Anon's world, it was probably just hitting night time. Shirohime and Dokuko spent a long time together, both in the latter's room and in Floor 20's cafeteria, enjoying a free complimentary breakfast.

When they returned to Dokuko's room, Shirohime was about to say goodbye and return to her own. Before she could, though, both girls' cellphones began vibrating. Someone had texted them. The _same_ person, as a matter of fact.

"Rena Tomodachi," it read.

The girls gasped.

_"Hey there!"_ The kitsune texted, adding them to a group chat. _"A certain someone just requested a night of passion with the two of you. You ladies for it?"_

The two girls looked at each other, eyes wide. Their shocked faces quickly became warm, happy smiles.

"I need to go grab my sexy panties from my room!" Shirohime exclaimed. "Be right back!"

Dokuko laughed as she ran back to her room.

 _"Give us a little bit to get ready,"_ Dokuko texted back. _"But yeah, we'd love to."_

In the Hotel Fantasia, a certain young man arrives every night in his sleep, discovering that everyone in the hotel is enamored with him. For him, the fantasy world is a love hotel to the extreme, where he can sleep with anyone, even fictional characters, who gladly call themselves his girlfriends. For him, the hotel is a place of warm, passionate love.

But for some of its residents, the Hotel is a safe haven, where nothing can hurt them anymore.

Shirohime and Dokuko fell backwards onto the bed as soon as _he_ left. Grinning madly, their nude, sweaty bodies panted and heaved as the sensations of that night filled them both.

"S-so..." Shirohime panted, "that's what it's supposed to feel like."

"Y-yeah..." Dokuko replied. "Did that... make you feel better?"

Shirohime nodded. "Hell yeah."

The girls laughed. They were content, joyous, and trembling with the aftershocks of that night's pleasure.

But most importantly, Shirohime Tanoshi and Dokuko Kurosuke were _safe_.


End file.
